


Mediterranean Sun

by Brosequartz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Day 3: Sun/Snow, I chose sun, Kinda threw this together at the last minute pls excuse any typos, M/M, McGenji Week, McGenji Week 2017, Watchpoint: Gibraltar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brosequartz/pseuds/Brosequartz
Summary: In the warm sunlight one day at Watchpoint Gibraltar, Genji's anger and frustration with his cybernetic body are melted away by Jesse McCree.





	Mediterranean Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is for McGenji Week 2017 day 3 (Nov 28): Sun/Snow. I chose to just do sun here c: I may do another prompt this week but no promises

Genji sat at the edge of a cliff at the Watchpoint, glaring out into the Mediterranean. Angry tears streamed down his face. He felt weak. He always felt weak on the days he had checkups with Dr. Ziegler. She would examine his body with a fine-toothed comb, make note of how his scars-- his hideous scars-- were healing, check for any malfunctions, no matter how small, in his prosthetics, buff the scratches out of his armored plating if there were any (there always were), and oil his joints so they could move as smoothly as possible. His new cybernetic body was strong, and agile, but these checkups always reminded him that it was flawed, fallible. His human body had never needed its joints oiled. It had just worked. He now had inhuman strengths, and they thrilled him. In the practice range, on the battlefield, he felt incredibly powerful. But in the medical bay, he felt weak. It reminded him that ultimately, he was broken. He was ugly. 

As he squinted up into the sun, scowling, he remembered suddenly that sunlight could make his scars darker. Hastily he drew his knees up and buried his face in them, scowling. He had left his faceplate in the med bay, having left it as swiftly as possible. He wanted to be alone. It didn’t matter if Dr. Ziegler saw him cry-- she already knew all about his weaknesses. But he had wanted to avoid Jesse. If Jesse saw him cry, he would just about die of shame, Genji thought. Jesse, who was handsome and confident. Who had joined Blackwatch long before Genji had, and continued to amaze him with his combat skill, even if he wasn’t as fast or as agile as Genji. Jesse, who made his breath catch in his throat and his stomach swoop nervously. Who made his heart flutter every time he smiled at him. Genji felt himself blush, his face growing warm against his knees. 

“Howdy,” came a voice behind him. Genji’s head shot up. He reached frantically for his faceplate. He had to cover his disgusting scars, his shameful tears. But it wasn’t there. He buried his face in his knees again and attempted briefly to wipe his eyes on them. It didn’t really work. He lifted his head up, heart racing, and looked nervously over his shoulder. 

Jesse stood there, hands resting on his belt, squinting into the Mediterranean sun despite the brim of his hat protecting his eyes from any direct light. 

“Greetings, McCree,” said Genji, sitting up straighter. He tried to wipe his face on the back of his arm.That also didn’t really work. “What is it?”

“Reyes told me to come find you, he needs you for something,” McCree said. “Why dontcha come on back with me.”

“Very well,” Genji replied. He stood and turned back towards the base.

As they walked, Jesse looked at Genji’s face more closely, no longer having to squint at the sun. His brow furrowed. “Hey, you alright, partner?”

Genji quickly turned his face away, heartbeat picking up. “I am fine,” he responded.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t mean to ruin your alone time,” Jesse said. Genji looked back up at him. “Just followin’ instructions.”

“It is no problem,” said Genji, “do not worry.” He frowned. “How did you find me, anyway?” He had found a place he thought was secluded and private, but apparently not enough.

“Well,” said Jesse, his hand reaching up behind his head to bashfully ruffle his own hair, “truth be told, I’ve been searchin’ for the better part of an hour.”  
Genji couldn’t help but snort at that. Jesse chuckled in response, and Genji felt his heart unclench a little. 

Jesse walked him all the way to Reyes’s office, then opened the door for him. Genji smiled in thanks and walked inside. Reyes was sitting behind his desk, and looked up when he heard the door close. 

“Shimada,” he said.

“Commander,” said Genji. 

Reyes beckoned him over, and Genji approached the desk.

“You left this in the med bay with Angela,” said Reyes, and handed him his faceplate. 

Genji took it from him, and put it on. “Is that all?” he asked, feeling sure that it couldn’t be.

Reyes stood, and placed a hand gently on Genji’s shoulder. “Genji.” he said. Genji averted his eyes. “There’s no shame in the way your body is now. But there’s also no shame in being upset, or in asking for support.”

Genji felt his eyes fill with tears again. Here he was, in the most painful situation imaginable, and Reyes was acting like he understood. Dr. Ziegler had probably put him up to this. She had seen him cry today, probably thought a talk from the Commander could make him feel better or something. His self-control kept his voice even as he replied, “Yes, Commander.”

Reyes smiled gently. “Dismissed.”

Genji turned and left the office. He was surprised to find Jesse waiting in the hallway, leaning against the wall with his cowboy hat pulled down over his eyes. He looked up when the door opened.

“Howdy,” he said with a warm smile. “Hey, you got your faceplate back!”

“Yes,” said Genji, “I did. You… waited for me?”

“Well, sure!” said Jesse, “It’s just about dinner time, thought you might wanna eat together.”

Genji smiled. He treasured the meals he shared with Jesse. Even though he had to remove his faceplate to eat, Jesse didn’t seem to be put off by his scars, and he loved talking to him. “That sounds excellent,” he replied.

Jesse smiled. “So, was he just returning your faceplate? You were hardly in there a minute.”

“Yes, just the faceplate.”

“That’s a shame.”

Genji looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

Jesse’s eyes widened in surprise, as though that had been something he hadn’t meant to say, and his hand flew to the back of his head again, ruffling his hair nervously. “Well,” he said, “it’s just, ah- it’s just a shame to cover your face all the time, you know? Not meaning any offense, of course!” his face was growing red as he stared straight ahead, not looking Genji in the eye.

Genji’s mouth dropped open, and he looked straight ahead too, feeling his own face flush beneath the plate.

The air was filled with a nervous energy as they ate. They talked and joked as usual, but their laughter was breathy, and Jesse kept averting his eyes, bashful. Genji, on the other hand, found he couldn’t look away from the other man’s nervous smile. When Genji excused himself to go carry out his usual evening routine, an equally nervous laugh escaped Jesse as he waved goodbye. Genji grinned as he turned away and walked back to the barracks, his heart feeling feather-light.

Later in the night, Genji lay in his bed, staring at the dark ceiling. Now that his initial shock had worn off, he was thinking carefully about what to do. Jesse liked him. This was obvious. Jesse was attracted to him. He had all but explicitly said so. Genji couldn’t believe it. He was hideous. He couldn’t even stand to look at himself. He had removed the mirror from his bathroom and stashed it under his bed. He desperately avoided seeing his reflection in windows. He disgusted himself with his own appearance. But the gorgeous Jesse McCree liked the way he looked? He was somewhat incredulous, but knew not to question a good thing.

He turned over in his bed. How should he approach this? Because there was no question that he was going to do so. Genji had wooed many a lover in his time. But that was when he was a gorgeous playboy, the handsome son of a rich and powerful family. Attractive in every sense of the word. But after the destruction and reconstruction of his body, he had thought he would never have a chance again. No one would want him. But now, Jesse did. He did. Genji’s breath caught in his chest just thinking about it. Jesse, who he had wanted since almost the very day he joined Blackwatch, liked him back. It was incredible.

Should he approach him the way he would have approached a conquest years ago? Overflowing with confidence, all sly smiles and sultry gazes, finding any excuse to brush their bodies together? Or would he need to do something different? He frowned for a moment, then shook it off. He was too impatient to think of some other method. He wanted Jesse McCree and he wanted him now. He would do what he had always done, in pulsing Japanese nightclubs with any man or woman he had wanted. He would muster his old cocksure attitude and launch himself into this. It had been so long. But it was going to happen. He wouldn’t let the moment slip through his fingers.

-

Genji rose with the sun, as usual. He made his way to the practice range. As he walked out the door, he could see Jesse was already there, shooting his Peacekeeper at some training bots. They both came here every morning, but Genji usually arrived first. He wondered if Jesse had gotten up earlier than usual.

He strode over to Jesse, whose back was to him. He stopped a few steps behind him and cocked his hips. 

“Greetings,” he said.

“Hey there,” said Jesse, turning around. He must have heard Genji coming up behind him. Genji’s footfalls were quiet, but not silent. And Jesse always had a good sense of what was happening around him.

Jesse smiled as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. He didn’t seem to have worked up a sweat yet-- he must have just arrived. “You’re a bit later than usual, partner.”

“Yes,” Genji said slowly, “I was… thinking.”

“Thinking? ‘Bout what?”

Genji smiled. “You, cowboy.”

Jesse ruffled the hair on the back of his head again. “O-oh?” 

Just then, the sun peeked over the top of the building behind him. Jesse’s eyes narrowed, avoiding the light. Genji reached up and pulled the other man’s hat brim down to shade his eyes.

“Yes. And I have a question for you, Jesse.”

“Yeah?” Jesse was blushing now, but no longer avoiding Genji’s gaze. He rarely called Jesse by his first name, and it seemed to fluster him now. 

Genji took a step closer, and reached up to cup Jesse’s face in one hand, fingers and thumb on either side of his jaw. His eyes widened, and their gazes locked together.

“Do you…” Genji said, and paused. He heard Jesse’s breath quicken, and smirked. “...want to kiss me?”

The question hung in the air for a moment, Genji’s hand holding Jesse’s face, and Jesse staring into his eyes with such intensity it could almost have blown him away.

“Yes,” Jesse breathed, voice husky, and Genji pulled his face closer with a satisfied smile. 

He pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. Jesse kissed him back, opening his mouth and deepening it. The force of his desire hit Genji like a two-ton truck, and he gave a small gasp against Jesse’s lips. He felt Jesse’s arms wrap around his waist, and hummed in approval. He moved his hands, cradling Jesse’s head as he tilted his own and pushed his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Jesse’s arms tightened around him and he pulled back, gasping for breath.

Breathing heavily, Genji pressed his face into the side of Jesse’s neck. “Jesse,” he murmured. He felt Jesse shudder at the breath on his throat. “How long have you wanted me?” 

He pressed a soft kiss to Jesse’s neck, and began to gently suck a hickey into the spot.

Jesse gasped at the feeling. “Hell, darlin’, I guess it would have to have been your first field mission. The way you moved on the battlefield… couldn’t hardly tear my eyes away.” 

Genji abandoned the hickey to kiss Jesse again, flinging his arms around his neck. He pulled back, ever so slightly, and breathed against Jesse’s lips, “I have wanted you since the moment we met, Jesse McCree.” He pressed their lips together again, and felt Jesse whimper into the kiss.

As Jesse began to brush his hands up and down Genji’s sides and across his back, Genji realized how inhuman he still felt. The sensation of Jesse’s hands rubbing over his armored plating was dulled, and they stumbled over wires and vents coming out of him. He felt his heart would be beating fast, if he still had it. The fan that pushed his blood through his body was certainly whirring faster than usual. (“This will require less maintenance and be less likely to malfunction than a more conventional pump,” Dr. Ziegler had told him, “and you will not lose your breath as easily.”) That was another thing he sometimes hated about his body. That he didn’t have a heartbeat. He didn’t have a heart to beat faster while he was kissing a man he had pined after for months. His eyes filled with angry tears once more. He pulled away, grimacing as they started to run down his face. 

“Woah, hey, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Jesse asked, startled.

Genji grabbed fistfuls of Jesse’s shirt and buried his face in his chest. “My body is hideous!” he cried. “I am barely a human being! How could you possibly want this?” His body shook as he began to sob.

“Woah there, sugar, now hold on just a darn minute.” Jesse’s voice was nearly frantic with worry. He wrapped one arm around Genji’s waist and one around his shoulders, and pulled him close. “What on earth made you think that you’re barely human?”

“I hate the way I am! I am stronger and faster but I cannot feel! I have no heartbeat! I am a machine! Not a human being!” He felt he must be soaking Jesse’s shirt through, but he couldn’t stop the tears from coming.

“Genji…” The arms around him tightened, pressing him more closely to Jesse’s chest. “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as human as you,” Jesse said, leaning his head down to rest it against Genji’s. “I reckon you’ve squeezed an entire lifetime of human emotion into just the last year alone.”

Genji tried to quiet his sobbing, but he couldn’t. He felt so pathetic. He had gone into this encounter all confident and self-assured, desirable even without his former good looks, but he had only ended up reminding himself how much he hated the way he was now.

Jesse guided him to the cliff at the edge of the range and sat down, pulling Genji down and into his lap. He held him close, letting him bury his face in the crook of his neck again. “I think you’re just about the most incredible, amazing person I’ve ever had the honor to meet, Genji,” he murmured, and his voice was as solemn and sincere as a prayer. Genji opened his eyes and looked up at him. His hat was shading his face from the sun, and he was looking at Genji with reverence in his eyes.

Genji swallowed and blinked away tears, his breathing growing more steady. Jesse cupped Genji’s face with one hand, rubbing his thumb over his cheek, wiping away the tear tracks. He leaned down, and kissed him again. This kiss was softer, sweeter. It stole his attention away from his pain, away from everything but Jesse. The world narrowed down to just Jesse’s soft lips on his own, and the warm sun shining on them where they sat. Jesse tilted his head, kissing him more deeply. He pulled Genji’s lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it gently. He pressed small, soft kisses to Genji’s cheeks, his temples, the corners of his eyes. They sat, kissing each other slowly, for what felt like ages. Genji could feel his anguish melting away. 

Resting his head against Jesse’s chest and staring out into the sea, Genji gave a contented sigh. The sun had climbed higher and higher in the sky as they sat there, with him in Jesse’s lap, and he briefly wondered if anyone was missing them, or looking for them to ask them to do something. He didn’t really care. He tilted his head up to nose at Jesse’s throat, and he smiled. Jesse met his eyes, and Genji’s heart fluttered (well, it felt like it did). The realization hit him then that he kissed Jesse McCree. Jesse, who he utterly adored, who his heart ached for. Filled with new excitement, he threw his arms around Jesse’s neck and kissed him soundly once more. Jesse responded immediately, pulling Genji toward himself, squeezing him tight. Genji opened his mouth against Jesse’s, hungrily, pressing himself against the other man so forcefully he toppled over onto his back, laughing as he hit the ground. Genji slid up to lie on top of him, pressing burning kisses along his jawline. He couldn’t believe his luck. He couldn’t believe how thrilled he was, in this moment. He felt, as they lay there together, as though the Mediterranean sun had burned away his misery, and set his heart on fire.


End file.
